A Face To Die For
by Dominate One
Summary: AU Naruto obsess with his friend, stalking, studying, breaking up every one of his relationship...the whole nine yards and such. NaruSasu, SasuSaku, SasuHina SasuIno !NO HET!
1. Chapter 1

A Face To Die For

Chapter 1 "Sasuke (Plus) Sakura (Equal) Cheater"

**[Author By 'Rai' **

**He's Quiting!!! And He told me that he was deleting all his stories! He also told me I could just have his stories!!! Rai how could you! I brought you into this Yaoi writing world! ****I'm only going to take the ones that are completed I just can't ****take**** more stories under my belt right now.]**

_I want him, I have to have him._

Naruto spied on his best friend through the tree branches and small green leafs. He watched the raven walked Sakura home; they had been dating for about a month now. Naruto was glad they didn't take if forward with the whole sex thing, maybe a kiss here and there, holding hands and whatnot.

Sasuke stopped them as they near Sakura house, they talk a bit before Sasuke leaned in and place a kiss on her blushing cheek, and he gave her a smirk before turning and leaving.

Sakura waved to him as he left, she clasped his hands over her chest as she skipped home, happily.

Naruto glared at his competition. Why was Sasuke going out with that pink-whore? Naruto performed hand seals, poofing into a Sasuke double. He jump down from his hiding spot, he dashed behind Sakura, he called out her name. She whipped around, smiling widely at her boyfriend. "Sasuke-koi!"

Sasuke/Naruto flinched, he crossing his arms over his chest in a very Sasuke manner. He walked up to her in a smooth fashion, a smirk gazed his lips. "Sakura, are your parents home?" He tried sounding sexy, but the Naruto inside of him wanted to beat her up and tell her to stay away from Sasuke.

She tuck a pink bang behind her ear, "not yet Sasuke, but why the sudden change of heart? I thought you wanted to wait, before we...umm." She blushed, biting at her lip.

Sasuke/Naruto shifted to his side, "I thought about it as I was leaving, I came back to tell you that I'm ready." He smirked warily.

"Oh, Sasuke-koi." She leaped into his arms, "lets go do it, now!" Her eyes flared up, she then dragged him home and up the stairs and into her pink, fluffy room.

She turned to him and undressed herself, slowly. She wanted her love to see everything she has to offer him. She didn't see Sasuke/Naruto pulled out a sleeping bomb, throwing it on the ground as he clutched his nose. He heard a thump and rushed to her window, throwing it open as the sleeping smoke rushed out and fresh air came in. He waited for a good 3mintues before allowing himself to breathe.

Sasuke/Naruto poofed back, his blue eyes stared down at her naked body, he picked her up and went over to her bed, throwing half the bed sheets off and slipped her under them, covering herself up to her neck. He went over to the window to sat down, he picked up the phone as he poofed into Sakura, he waited till a voice come on, she/he talked to the boy that was in love with her, in Sakura voice he asked him to come over to talk and whatnot.

_'Cheater'_

Pink hair stirred under her warm blankets, she felt a arm and a leg pressed to her side, she smiled, wondered if Sasuke took her virginity and she took his. She opened her green eyes, she sighed and looked over at black hair, and she reached her hand out to play with the locks for hair. "Sasuke-koi." She whispered.

She felt him shifted, "mmmm, Sakura?"

Pink eyebrows scrunched together, that wasn't her boyfriend's voice... She flanged herself up, clutching the covers over her breast, her head stared at the body next to hers. "Sasuke!?!" She tried sound calm and collected, but her body trembled, sending the little shook waves to her bed, making it shake.

The body next to her moved to lay on his back.

"LEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed, jumping to her feet, still with the covers to her chest. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?" Her green eyes filled with fear. She couldn't have cheated on Sasuke...not with Lee!!!

"Sakura what's wrong?" Lee rubbed his eyes up at her, his eyebrows twitched.

"What are you doing in my bed?" She hopped out of bed, her back pressed to the flower paper wall.

"You called me over and then I told you how I feel about you and we had the most pleasurable sex that too youth could have!" Lee tapped a finger on his chin, running through the night's events.

Bing Bong. Bing Bong. The door bell ranged.

Sakura eyes widen, she went down stairs without thinking, she thrown opened the door, two males' were standing at her door. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke cold black eyes raked her body, Naruto eyes were pointed elsewhere.

"Sakura, I love you!" Lee came running down the stairs, naked. He stopped in the middle of the stairs; he stared at Sasuke red eyes. Sakura turned to Lee, tears coming from her painful green eyes.

"Whoa!" Naruto breathed out, looking at fuzzy-brow with widen blue eyes.

Sakura turned back to her love that she crushed, "I thought he was you, I swear, Sasuke-koi." She reached out to touch him, only to be backhanded. She flinched and brought her hand under her chin, the raven still was staring at Lee.

Naruto gazed shifted to the three figures, he reached his hand to the door knob and closed it slowly, he was stopping Sasuke from beating up Lee. They stood there, Sasuke red eyes still pointed as though he saw Lee through the door.

"You must be ugly; she thought Lee was you, huh?" Naruto chuckled nervously. Sasuke didn't say anything, he turned and Naruto followed. Naruto watched his prey, "you want to talk over a hot streaming bowl of ramen?"

Sasuke stopped, waiting for the blond to catch up, he looked over to worried eyes, "you know, I some how knew it was going to end like this, not with Lee though, but with you."

"You thought I would sleep with Sakura!?!" He was insulted. "Lets get the facts straight Uchiha, I'm gay! Girls and tits freak me out. I don't trust anything that bleeds for five days and doesn't die."

"You are?" Sasuke went back to walking, not knowing he was leading them to Ichiraku.

"Does it bother you?"

"A little. I thought you were in love with Sakura."

"She'd made me gay and she broke you're heart, so I have good judgment." He grinned.

Sasuke eyes shifted, "have you and another guy, umm, done it?"

Naruto looked over to his friend, "yea, have you with a girl."

"No."

"You' re a virgin, teme?" He whispered.

"Lots of people are dobe."

"Name one..."

"Kiba."

"He lost his at 15, try again." Naruto kick at some dirt.

"Shikamaru?"

"16...We hired a stripper on his birthday. They got busy in another room, just so you know, Nara's a......screamer!"

"Shino!" Sasuke knew he found at least one.

Naruto grimed and shook his head, "A week ago." He walked in on him in some bathroom with a girl wrapped around his waist, wearing a lady bug costume.

"So, I'm the only one?" Sasuke blinked, he was last, he couldn't believe it.

"Afraid so."

_'Cheater'_

"Lee, why are you here, did you rape me?" Sakura said sitting down, she tightly wrap the blanket around her knees.

Lee sat down with her; bring his arm around her, pulling her close to him, "You called me! I came over! We talked! I told you that I loved you! You asked me to come up to you' re bedroom! You started taking off you' re clothes! You were willing! I even asked you about Sasuke! You told me, you and him were over! You kissed me!"

"I... don't remember any of that." Sakura stared her palms. Her tears clouded her vision. "I love Sasuke, Lee."

Lee rubbed her shoulders before removing his hand from her, he got up and went back upstairs, he came back seconds later dressed in his clothes, he bent down, kissing her cold, wet calmly cheek. "I will **_always_** love you." He pulled open her door and left.

Sakura fist's clutched. Her eyes flashed a bight green, she didn't had sex with Lee, she knew it, but who trick her, she was going to make them hurt for having her Sasuke-koi leave her...it much had been one of Sasuke fangirls.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A Face To Die For

Chapter 2 "Sasuke (Plus) Ino (Equal) STD"

Month's Later.

"Sasuke!!" Naruto yelled right beside him.

Sasuke was knot for a loop; he glared over at his friend. Naruto was grinning mad at him. "Naruto keep it down, would you?" Sasuke sounded plead. He rubbed at his sore arm, he was glad Naruto took it easy on him. He hadn't train since he broke up with Sakura, which made him on the rebound. He **was **for another girlfriend; he asked Naruto if there were any party's. Naruto would know, he was the first invited to anything that had booze.

He was glad that a party was coming up soon, this weekend coming. He couldn't wait, he had to think what type he was going for, pink hair and green eyes were definitely out. He and Naruto walked to his house, Naruto talked about what was going down with the party. Naruto told him that Sakura was going to be there, Sasuke told Naruto it wouldn't matter to know anymore, Lee could have her for all he cared.

They walked into the Uchiha complex, Naruto looked around, signs were on the ground shredded in pieces, long carving were crossed the famous Uchiha fan, walking down the small road to his house that was surround by his relatives houses- that had been empty for years- stepping on the old wooden steps, cracking at their weight, they walked to a sliding door, opening and taking his shoes off, Naruto followed Sasuke example, kicking his shoes off, Sasuke gave him a blank stare, his friend just shrugged and bent down to place them **neatly **beside Sasuke's shoes.

Sasuke then left Naruto lone, Naruto looked up, he didn't know where Sasuke went, he bit the inside of his lip, this was a good time to go look at the one place Sasuke forbidden him to go, the room where Sasuke parents died in. Naruto slip out of the sliding door, following down the walk path around the house, up ahead was the two doors join together; a koi pond was to his left on the right a wooden wall. He tip toed closer as if Sasuke was going to catch him any second. His hands moved to the two dips on each door, pulling them apart, peeking inside before pushing the doors further apart.

There was little light, a shadow of his body was cased in the room, not far from him were stains on a white old rug, he knew Sasuke doesn't go in here- he told him so-, so the stains must be...his parents blood. Naruto stepped in and kneeled to the floor, sitting back on his ankles, he placed his palms flat on the ground, bowing his body, his forehead pressed firmly to the ground. He stayed like that for a minute before sitting back up, he stared half closed eyes at the stains.

"Gomen, Sasuke." Naruto whispered. He could feel Sasuke behind him. "I was curious."

"Overcurious kill the cat, dobe. I suggest you think that before you ever open that door again." Sasuke said coldly.

Naruto turned to see Sasuke leaned against the wall his arms cross over his stomach, one his leg cross over the other, his eyes were closed. Naruto stood and back up out of the room, his arms stretched to pull the doors together. He turned around to find Sasuke gone, he sighed and went to where his shoes were, he over stayed is welcome, sitting and throwing on his shoes, he got up, tapping his shoes tips on the ground before leaving, "Matane!" He called before shutting the door.

_'STD'_

Sasuke shut himself in his room; he had a feeling Naruto would ignore his warning and go inside that room. He waiting for the blond but he never showed up, he first looked where he forbidden the blond to ever go. He got there just in time to see him step in, he was about to scold him but stop when the boy kneeled. He watched the blond bowed to his parent's death spot.

He was angry with his friend and...Some-what-not. He heard the blond apologizes and said he was curious.

He told the blond if he does it a second time he'll kill him, he left the blond to go up to his room, he went over to his window, he saw Naruto leaving his house and out the way they had came. He pressed his forehead to the cold glass, letting the cold seek through his skin. He moved back and went over his bed, he laid down, resting his body for tomorrow sparring match with the blond.

_'STD'_

He woke up with the sound of knocking, he glanced over to his window to see it already darkened. He sat up and went down stairs, he went straight to the noise, he pulled the door open. "Sakura?" Sasuke blinked sleepy.

"Sasuke, I don't know how me and Lee **_hic _**did it. I serious thought **_gasp _**it was you! Please believe you!" Her eyes were wet for a long night of crying.

"Sakura its over, I don't care who you fuck. I just want some sleep. So, get off my property, and stay off!" Sasuke slammed the door on his ex's face. He heard her legs gave out from under her, wailing her sorrow. Sasuke leaned back on the door, listening intently to her cries. He pushed himself from the door and went back up to get some more rest.

_'STD'_

Naruto stopped in his tracks, he had came over to Sasuke to get him and go for a nice easy spar, that's when he saw Sakura laying at his door, her hiccupping was still running, she seem to be asleep. He stepped over her body and went in, kicking off his shoes as he looked back at her, he moved to close the door. He went into the kitchen, he went through the ravens cabinets, he was pissed Sasuke never bought any ramen.

"Dobe!?!" Sasuke growled.

Naruto turned from going through the cabinets, "you do know Sakura out there, right?"

"Still!" Sasuke rolled his eyes. He had on a long sleeve shirt and boxers; he walked over to his door, cracking it open to see her.

"Still?" Naruto stared at Sasuke pale legs, he hopped on the counter, his legs stared kicking.

"She came over last night; she was trying to tell me, she didn't know how she and Lee happened." Sasuke closed the door very quietly, he turned to sat at his chair, he stared at Naruto, he placed his elbow on the glass table, threading his fingers in his hair, and he tried stiffening a yawn.

"Hm?" Naruto nodded. He jumped down, "I see you're not ready for your morning butt whopping." He cracked his knuckles.

Sasuke scoffed, he got up and went to get dress to show Naruto who was going down first. Naruto head leaned down, staring at Sasuke ass as he left the room.

_'STD'_

Naruto stepped over Sakura, followed by Sasuke; they were in the clear until Sasuke felt a hand grabbed his leg. "Sasuke-koi. Where are you going?"

"Ohayo, Sakura." Naruto grinned down at the girl. _Bitch! _

Sasuke glared down at her, "Sakura let do, I have to train and I don't need you wrap around my leg."

"But Sasuke-koi!"

"Go fuck Lee, Sakura." Naruto happy said. "Come on, Sasuke, unless you're afraid of me kicking your butt to the ground?" Naruto sprinted to the training ground.

Sasuke pride kick in, he shook off Sakura's hold. He raced to catch up to the blond, he took the easy rout to the training ground, he jump onto the roof after roof, he could see the trees up ahead, his eyes shifted side to side, not seeing the blond anywhere.

He jump to the ground, crouching to the ground, his hands pressed to the ground.

"About time, teme if I knew you'll be this late, I would have stop for ramen." Naruto said lying on the ground, his arms folded under his head, his head turn to the raven.

Sasuke sigh, "shut up, dobe." He stood up, looking at Naruto.

"Ready?"

Sasuke nodded.

_'STD'_

Sasuke aimed a punch at the blonds face, Naruto fell backwards to the ground. Sasuke fell with him, pinning the blond down, "So, I couldn't kick you ass, dobe?" Sasuke pointed his eyes down at the bright shining blue eyes. Naruto closed his eyes and gave a deep breath, "You kick it."

Sasuke chuckled, he was straddled the slim hips. He paused for a second as he took in Naruto appearance, he looked nice.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Naruto knocked Sasuke hands from him; his hands come up, rubbing all around his face. "Did I get it?" He spread his hands to look up at him, smiling up at him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes,_ and here I thought he looked good, for a second, anyways. _up, he handed Naruto his hand, he was glad the blond took his hand.

"I come over you're house around 10. Party! Teme! Party!"

_'STD'_

Naruto yawned as he walked to the Hokage office, he step aside as Shizune and a guy with bright red hair came out, he was looking pissed, "that bitch Ino give me a STD!"

Naruto looked him up and down, wondering where he had seemed him before. He dismissed the guys rant and went to Hokage office, wondering if he had a mission for tomorrow.

_'STD'_

"Party! Teme! Party! Teme! Party! Teme!" Naruto repeated.

"Naruto stop!" Sasuke said rubbing his temples. "You're starting to give me a headache!" Sasuke whined.

"Shut...up...Baby." Naruto rolled eyes.

"Hn."

Naruto smiled. "Hn! Hn! Hn! Hn! Hn! Hn!"

Sasuke growled. He reached over to pinch the baka on the arm.

"Sasuke-kun!" Naruto pouted as he held the spot where the Uchiha took out his angry on.

"Next time, I'll punch you and I'm not telling you where."

They walked to the party in silence, they separated as soon as they entered the big house.

_'STD'_

"Naruto! I think I found her!" Sasuke pulled Naruto away from a drinking game.

"Sasuke, hey buddy, where'd **_hic _**you go?" Naruto gulped. He grabbed hold of Sasuke to keep his legs steady.

"Her names Ino! Very beautiful in the face. I think I'm into blonds now."

"I...n...o...?" Naruto blinked, "you haven't kissed her yet, have you?" Naruto jealously said.

"No. Why?"

"Be right back." He went to the bathroom to pee.

_'STD'_

"Ino, Ino...In..o?" Naruto tried saying the name in a different way; he had his penis out and shooting the yellow pee out.

He glanced down, watching the pee come out of the tip of the head, "S...T...D!" _Shit, Sasuke! _his fly he went out to find Sasuke.

_'STD'_

"Sasuke-sama, you're very hot." Ino purred into his ear, her fingers played with his shirt.

Sasuke sigh at the sound. He pulled back, staring into blue eyes. _Naruto? _closer to the blond, his lips pouted, he waited for soft plump lips touched him, something warm touched his lips, his head was push back into a hard surface. He blinked at the girl in front of him, her eyes glared at the person behind the boy she was about to french kiss. Sasuke looked down at the hand over his lips and another hand over his chest. (I just realized Naruto didn't wash his hands..and he covered Sasuke mouth...lol)

"What the hell! Freak! Let him go!" Ino snotty said, her finger pointed to nothing.

Sasuke glared at her._ Freak! _

Sasuke felt Naruto pulled away, "sorry Sasuke but you have to know something about her, before kiss her diseased lips."

Sasuke turned in his chair, "what?"

Ino stood up, "fuck off, Sasuke his just jealous, don't listen to him."

Sasuke jaw clench, his head turned to her, "his been my friend for 8years, of course I'm going to listen to him." He turned to see surprised blue eyes. "Well, dobe."

"She has an STD." Naruto said simply, his lips pressed together as he nodded.

"No I fucking don't!"

"Ino, you bitch you give me an STD." A red haired boy pushed through the crowd. He stopped in front of her. "You fucking diseased bitch!"

Naruto walked over to the redhead, he placed a hand on his back, "Ino...you remember Juok, don't you?"

Sasuke got up and left the room, Naruto shifted after him. "Sasuke!" Naruto pushed people from his path.

Sasuke charger outside, he quickly turn to find Naruto standing a few inches from him, "I almost got a STD." Sasuke turned to his blond friend.

"Are you going to be OK?"

"I think so, thanks, Naruto." He was going to say 'dobe' but the guy just saved him.

"That's want I'm here for." _That and stopping other bitches from kissing what is mine._

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A Face To Die For

Chapter 3 "Sasuke (Plus) Hinata (Equal) Shy"

Few Days Later.

Sasuke stared blankly up at the pale blue sky, the orange glow, the semi darkness that came with it. He laid back on a small grassy slope, his hands behind his head, resting from a mild day training session with Naruto who just left for a three day mission.

"Uhmm, h-he-hey." A girls voice said not that far from Uchiha.

He looked over to see the Hyuuga Hinata. "Hey, Hinata." He got his elbows under him as he shifted himself up, he stood patting the dirt he had on his pants. He looked up at the blushing girl, that what she was known for, blushing. Sasuke raised his hands to his hips, "what are you out for?" Sasuke cocked his side to the side.

"Hmm, fo-r a walk, I hea-rd wha-t happ-ened bet-ween you and Sakura." Her violet eyes were downcast, her index fingers twirled around each other.

"Bitches cheat, guys go on." Sasuke snorted as he shoulders rolled up in a shrug.

Violet eyes gazed up to his steeled eyes, they stared at eachother before Sasuke pocketed his hands, his eyebrow knitted together, his lips were tugged down in a frowned.

"Hinata. Do you want to get something to drink with me?" Sasuke walked closer to the incessantly blushing girl, was Sasuke lonely nothing to ask this shy Hyuuga girl out? What would Neji say? Will Naruto be angry that he went after Hinata?

"Su-re, Sasuke-kun." She smiled, her violet eyes hesitating looking up at Sasuke.

_'Bunch Of Lies'_

A Week Later

"Hinata, thanks." He grinned at her before leaning in, kissing her puffed and blushing cheek. He leaned back with his gift from his girlfriend in hand, today was his 20th birthday and his girlfriend gave him a necklace choker of his Uchiha fan with a sliver chain. He give it to her and turned around, he had to bent his knees for her to reach around his head, she hooked the ends together.

He turned to her and smirked, his fingers came up to the fan to feel it dangle.

_'Bunch Of Lies'_

Sasuke yawned, he strolled everywhere to find Naruto, he hadn't seem him all day, Naruto told him he didn't have a mission today so there wasn't a reason for him to be missing. His fingers twisted the fan as his eyes search every restaurant. The boy was nowhere he'll normal be at.

Tip toeing to the unsuspecting raven, his hands reached down to the boys hips, quickly and quietly he grab and pushed, the raven flinched and heard a loud and annoying laugh from behind him.

A black eyebrow twitched, his fists tighten. _Naruto! _His inner breast growled. "Dobe."

The blond from behind chuckled, "what are _you_ looking for?" He said teasingly.

"I was looking for a friend, but sadly he's about to past away!" He could feel the boy behind him back away from the threat. His eyes narrowed at he turned, the idiots hands were raised. "Where were you?"

_'Bunch Of Lies'_

_Hinata watched Sasuke walked away from her, she smiled and turned. She made her way home to the Hyuuga house hold, she heard a couple of voices she turned a corner to find her boyfriend and Neji talking. She felt bad for listening in their conversation._

"_What are your intention with Hinata?" His violet eyes narrowed._

_Sasuke/Naruto chuckled he said one word that made both Hyuuga angry, "sex." His eyes pointed up. He bumped Neji's shoulder as he walked passed him._

_Hinata covered her mouth as her back pressed to the concert wall. **Sasuke-kun? **Her eyes watered up._

_'Bunch Of Lies'_

_Poofing back into his beautiful self far away from the Hyuuga house, he abandon his spot where he first poofed into Sasuke and then back to to his original self. He walked back to a street way. He looked over small building to the huge Hyuuga house. He felt crappy saying that to Neji about Hinata, but damnit Sasuke was his._

"_Naruto-kun." A soft voice called behind him._

_Naruto eyes widen, he shut his eyes, wondering if she caught him. He reopened his dark blue eyes, he turned his head to see Hinata._

_Her eyes were closer and a hand was reached out with a small note inbetween her thumb and index. A word was written on it: Sasuke-kun. "Ta-ke it to him, but coul-d you wait til tom-orrow." Hinata's eyes opened they were already downcast._

_Naruto stared at the note, "why? You're his girlfriend." He smiled._

_The violet eyes shot up. "Not anymore." _

_Naruto dumbly took the note, once he had the note Hinata turned to leave. Naruto stared down at the note, he had the a feeling he was going to read the said note, he looked around and left to go find out what Hinata wrote for Sasuke, hoping he doesn't mention anything about his and Neji's little talk._

_'Bunch Of Lies'_

"Doing stuff." Naruto shrugged. He moved to walk the other why, Sasuke immediately walked beside him.

"You do know what today is, right?" Sasuke looked at Naruto's face.

Naruto eyes pointed up, "mmm, not really." Naruto bit the inside of his cheek, and glance to see the expression on the Uchiha's face. He shrugged and chuckled, "of course, it the great Sasuke Uchiha birthday." He said smug.

"Dobe."

"Well, if you're going to be like that I don't know if I should give you my gift." Naruto held up his nose.

"You? Give me a gift? Its not ramen is it?"

"If it is then its already gone." Naruto hands moved over his stomach, "mmmmmmmm."

Sasuke scoffed and looked away.

Naruto paused to gulp, "come over to my house and I'll give you your gift."

They separated, Naruto heading home, Sasuke went back patrolling the streets.

_'Bunch Of Lies'_

"Naruto, open up!" The Uchiha yelled angrily at the closed door.

The sounds on the other side were loud, "coming." The door cracked open, "Oh its just you."

Sasuke passed Naruto inside and followed, "you the one who told me to come over."

"Did I now. Stupid me." Naruto snickered.

"Gift, Naruto." His arms moved to cross them.

"Gifts." He correct his crow head friend. "One good and the other bad...well the bad one not really a gift, it's a heartbreaker." He left the room and came back with a colored wrap up rectangle and a small note. Naruto handed him his gift.

Sasuke yanked it off his hands and went to his bed, sitting down the sun warming him back, he sat the package on his lap and tear at the wrapping, he separated the boxes top and stared speechless at the thing he was looking at. The boxes top fallen from his hand, "Naruto!" He gaze shot over to the tan face.

Naruto double over in a fit of laughter, "I couldn't help myself. You and that fan, come on."

Sasuke grabbed the ends of a white boxers, the crotch had the Uchiha fan. A raven eyebrow twitched.

"Turn it around." He stiffened his laughter.

Sasuke blinked and flipped to the back, "dobe."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA." Naruto fell to his knees, holding his sides.

The back of the boxers said: **Naruto's Foot Here. **Sasuke dropped the boxers and reached down from the top to recover Naruto lovely gift. "What's the good one?"

Naruto lifted his head, "that is the good one." Naruto got up and moved over to the bed where Sasuke sat at. "Hmm. I'm not supposed to be giving you this until tomorrow. Hinata wanted to give it to you but I guess she was af."

Sasuke blinked as he was handed a note with his name on it.

"She also said that she wasn't your girlfriend anymore."

Sasuke tore open the note:

_Sasuke, I thought I knew you. But I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry but I can't be you're girlfriend anymore._

_-Hinata_

"Hinata?" Sasuke whispered and crumble up the note.

_'Bunch Of Lies'_

A Week Later

Sasuke and Naruto patrolling the streets. Then the strangest thing happened, he spotted Hinata and Sakura both standing in the middle of the street talking to one another. Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the arm and told him he had to go somewhere real fast. Naruto had a feeling something was about to happen, he hid behind a nearby corner where he could see and hear their conversation.

They turned towards him, their faces were grim.

"Sasuke-koi, something is every wrong." Sakura first to say.

Sasuke sighed. He looked away from them.

"Sasuke-kun, did you rea-lly said you on-ly want-ed sex from me?"

Sasuke head whip to the Hyuuga girl, "what?" Sasuke stepped forward.

"I over heard you and Neji conver-sation. You said th-at the on-ly thing you were dat-ing me for was sex." Hinata feet shifted towards eachother.

"I never said that. I haven't talk to Neji since a few years back." Sasuke blinked, what was going on?

"Me and Lee never did it!" Sakura firmly said. "It was someone else."

Sasuke had to think, who was doing this? "So who's doing it?"

"I think it's......." Sakura was cut off.

Naruto quickly made a loud noise, his chakra fired up and leap onto a building beside him.

"Naruto?" They said at the same time.

TBC


End file.
